This new miniature rose plant resulted as a selected seedling produced by me at Watsonville, Calif., by crossing the red miniature variety `Scarlet Sunblaze` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,681) with the red polyantha `Rhumba` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,919) as the pollen parent with the object of producing a nice, red, full miniature rose that can be grown in the house or outdoors in a small pot. The selected seedling appearing to possess all of the desired qualities of strong, vigorous, bushy and rapid growth, and free production of well-shaped blooms, I reproduced this new plant by budding, through several successive generations, at Watsonville, which clearly demonstrated that the novel and desirable characteristics of the new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.